howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Tegan Price
|Relationships = Cora - Ex-Girlfriend}} Tegan Price is a supporting character on How to Get Away with Murder. She is an attorney working with Caplan & Gold. __TOC__ Biography 'Early Life' After going to law school, she passed the bar at age 22. At some point, she got a job at Caplan & Gold and became partner soon after. 'Season 4' }} After the arrival of the new legal interns, Tegan and Blake gather all of the interns in the center of the room. But before they can do that, Tegan catches intern Michaela making a personal phone call. Once gathered around, Blake informs the interns about the Hell Bowl, a tradition that the partners arrange at Caplan & Gold; where the interns go head-to-head until they are left with just four interns. Those interns will then go head-to-head and the final intern will win the tournament. The prize is a massive bottle of champagne and the option to choose which partner that they want to work under. At the end of the first round, Michaela, Simon and two other interns make it to the final four. The tournament then takes a break for a little while. While studying, Tegan catches Michaela making fun of Simon behind his back and calls her into the other room. Once there, she tells her not to let him in her head as by doing that, she is giving him the upper hand. She also explains that she better win as she has bet 2 grand on her winning. Back at the tournament, Michaela wins again and is faced against Simon. Simon answers wrong but Michaela answers correctly and wins the tournament. Michaela later brings her a glass of champagne and tells her that she chose her as the partner that she wants to work with. Tegan asks her why she chose her and Michaela lists Tegan's accomplishments while working at the firm such as her large caseload and the fact that she works on Antares Technologies. }} At Caplan & Gold, Tegan introduces her intern, Michaela to Soraya (their client) who happens to have brought Annalise, her co-council. Annalise, Soraya, Tegan and her intern, Michaela meet with Soraya's ex-husband Raul and his lawyer. Raul's lawyer hands Tegan an affidavit and a flash drive containing videos of Soraya throwing up in her children's bathroom. After the meeting, Soraya explains the video. The two lawyers throw around different ideas. Soraya pipes up and decides that she wants to go after her ex-husband. After Annalise drafts the first section of the counter-suit and goes to Tegan for her help, she refuses. Annalise tells them that she will do it herself. She later accidentally sends the counter-suit to a board member of Middleton University. Tegan gets Michaela to call Annalise over. Annalise then races over to Caplan & Gold where she walks into the meeting room where Soraya is on the phone with a member of the Middleton board as she is losing her job. Once Tegan leaves Annalise and Soraya alone, Annalise reassures her that she will fix her mistake. The following day, Annalise arrives at Caplan & Gold where she brings up the idea to get the judge to give them Raul's therapy notes. Tegan then goes to the judge and gets the notes and they find something that will win them the case. They use the information in order to get the opposing side to agree to joint custody. After winning the case for Soraya, Tegan offers Annalise a job if she wants it. }} At the firm, Tegan calls Michaela into her office where she asks her to sit down but changes her mind and asks her to stand. Michaela, confused, thinks that she is in trouble but Tegan reveals a box of shoes that she bought for her for all of the good work that she has done for her and the firm. Tegan reminds her that if she keeps up the good work then she could be looking at a permanent job at the firm. Still dazzled by the gesture, Michaela tries on the shoes and flaunts then at all of the other interns at the firm, especially Simon. At the end of the day, Tegan leaves her office and passes Michaela's desk on the way out. Michaela asks if she needs anything doing before she leaves and Tegan tells her to put the shoes to some use and leaves the office. After Tegan leaves, Michaela takes advantage of her empty office and uses Oliver to hack into her computer and access a locked file on Trent Stockton. However, they run into a few difficulties and end up triggering an alarm on the system. They quickly close the file and leave her office. }} Around a week later, Jorge Castillo arrives into Philadelphia to Caplan & Gold and calls an emergency Antares Technologies meeting with the partners at the firm. On her way to the meeting, she passes Michaela's desk and asks her to follow her. Arriving at the elevator, Tegan informs Michalea of the emergency meeting and Michaela wonders if whether it was called because of her accessing the file the previous week. On the floor of the meeting, Tegan finds the other partners of the firm gathering outside the room. Tegan asks Blake why Jorge would come all the way over there. Blake thinks that it is to fire them but Tegan reassures him that if he was to fire them then he wouldn't take the effort to come all the way from Florida just to fire them. Michaela overhears Jorge's name and is curious but Tegan tells her to get on with the work. Soon as Michaela leaves, Tegan and Blake approach Jorge and she talks to him in Spanish. After greeting each other, the three start the meeting. Not long after the meeting, Tegan asks Michaela to get her some fast food. Michaela assumes that the food is to compensate for how bad the meeting with the CEO of Antares went but Tegan tells her that she is simply hungry. As they are talking, Asher walks over and introduces himself to Tegan. At the end of the day, Michaela comes into her office and offers her a bottle of gin to share to get her to talk about the meeting. The two have a heart to heart and Tegan ends up telling her about her ex, Cora. Along with that, Tegan also tells her that Antares plans to go public, that with the new deal, she can practically open up her own firm. }} Tegan calls Michaela into her office and tells her that she wants her to arrange a party for the upcoming Friday at the firm. Michaela gets worried as it isn't a lot of time to arrange a party. To make matters worse, Tegan also asks her to invite everyone from the firm, including the interns which is around 300 people altogether. Noticing Michaela's worry, Tegan asks her if she wants her to ask another intern which triggers Michaela to jump up and accept the challenge. }} That Friday at the party, Tegan approaches Michaela and her boyfriend, Asher. Tegan praises Michaela by saying that she pulled off a great party for such a short space of time. Tegan tells the two that she is nervous about her speech later on and that she cannot wait for it to be over so that she can actually enjoy the party. Michaela offers to hold her clutch bag while she talks to the other attendees but Tegan turns her down by saying that the bag never leaves her side. To try and get her to hand the bag over, Asher makes a comment that the bag doesn't go with the dress to which Tegan gets slightly offended. Michaela saves her boyfriend by saying that he was joking. Putting all of that aside, Tegan tells the two that she is going to Donald so that he can praise her for making the deal with Antares Technologies. Later on in the night, members of the board begin to make speeches. Michaela stands close to Tegan and offers again to hold her bag. Tegan finally agrees, gives her the bag and goes up to give her speech. While Tegan is giving her speech, Michaela removes the key card from Tegan's bag and hands it to Asher. Not long after finishing her speech, she hears Michaela shouting for help and goes over to her. Her face and dress are covered in blood. Tegan tries to get Michaela to concentrate so that she can tell her what happened. Michaela tells her that he had a gun and shot himself. }} After the police arrive, they question everyone at the party. Realising that something is wrong with the situation, when Michaela tries to leave to go to the hospital to see her friends, Tegan stops her from getting the elevator. Tegan confronts her over Asher's arrest and Simon's possession of her keycard. She claimed Simon stole it, to which Tegan told her, "You’re not as good a liar as you think." Later in the night, Tegan is still at the firm, dealing with the mess. Dominic, questions Tegan about the breach in their security with the Antares Technologies servers. Tegan assures him that even though was a breach, they have no reported files missing. Dominic asks her how she is sure and she tells him that there are logs in place that show that nothing has been removed. Dominic is still not satisfied and asks for someone from the I.T. department to verify what she is saying. Tegan looks around and tells him that Lazlo has already gone home for the night but she will arrange a meeting with them for the following day. Dominic shakes his head and asks for the other guy who was a witness to the shooting. Tegan reluctantly gives him Oliver's name. He thanks her for her cooperation and leaves. Following Tegan's acknowledgment that Michaela played a part in what went down at the party, Tegan neglected to answer any of Michaela's texts. At work, later on, Tegan was visited by Nate who asked about the altercation with Asher and Simon during their first time at the firm. Tegan lies and dismisses his theory and claims that people in the office tend to make things up to keep things interesting in the office. Confirming what Tegan said, Nate asks if she thinks that it was really a suicide attempt. "Don't you," Tegan replies. Nate asks whether anyone in the firm knows anything about an Antares Technologies conspiracy to which Tegan reminds him that anything that the people who work for the firm about the company is protected by attorney-client privilege. On her way to her car at the parking garage that night, she found Michaela waiting for her. Michaela acknowledged that she shouldn't be there but she claimed that she couldn't live with herself if Tegan missed the IPO announcements because of her. Tegan chuckled and told Michaela "it's remarkable how important you think you are." Determined to get to the bottom of why Tegan covered for her, Michaela persistently asks why lied to the police. Tegan reminds her that because of Michaela and her friends, they all in danger and that Michaela has “no idea how scared you should be.” Because of this, Tegan tells her that they shouldn't talk anymore. Appearances Gallery 'Episode Stills' Season 4 404Promo1.png 404Promo2.png 404Promo3.png 404Promo18.png 404Promo20.png 404Promo21.png 404Promo22.png Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Attorneys Category:LGBT Characters Category:Alive Characters